prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC525
is the 25th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 170th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The girls make plans to go to a Resort together but find preparing for it to be a hard task. '' Summary Nozomi thinks about what occurred with Nightmare recently, but with how good it turned out she is sure that as long as the girls keep their unity, they will be fine. She arrives to Natts House to find out her friends aren't there, causing her to freak out until Coco mentions they are elsewhere. She starts to make conversation with Milk and brings up the Soccer game Rin had, while Urara is busy with a concert, Komachi is working on her story, and Karen had a Council Meeting. Coco comes by to mention that she should try to do something on her own as well, but Nozomi shows them the plan she made; "''Pretty Cure Camp". Meanwhile, Kawarino was disappointed at his mission failing. He told Bunbee and Arachnea about the Cures destroying the "Mask of Despair". Then Arachnea, seeing Kawarino disappointed, volunteers to try destroying the Cures by coming up with a plan. The next day Nozomi brings up "Pretty Cure Camp" with her friends back at Natts House. She explains that it would take place at Karen's resort, and they can use it to do some training between having fun. Right away the others agree, but they end up having a few disputes along the way when they start packing- such as Karen and Rin arguing over snacks and trying to explain to the other how vitial the items they want are. By the time everyone finishes, Arachnea uses this time to attack. After spotting her they transform and a fight breaks out. Arachnea summons a Kowaina and the girls are quick to push it back, only to realize Arachnea thought ahead and wrapped it in her spiderwebs to increase its strength and durability. As they struggle to defeat it, Cure Dream angrily performs Dream Attack, but to her surprise it has no effect. The Cures struggled with the power of the Kowaina, but Cure Dream didn't give up, she started saying that with her friends she could do everything. Suddenly, power starts to resonate from her brooch in the form of the Dream Torch, and with it she performs Crystal Shoot. With that power, the Kowaina was defeated and Arachnea takes off. As everything returns to normal the girls resume shopping. Rin gets frustrated after she spots the many useless things they decide to splurge on, then after acting childish- everyone shares a laugh. Major Events *The Cures decide to take a "training session" on Karen's private island estate. *Cure Dream performs Crystal Shoot for the first time. **This also marks the debut of her Dream Torch. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Milk Villains *Arachnea *Bunbee *Kawarino *Kowaina Trivia Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5